Waste-disposal units of the type having an internal mechanism used with a film-dispensing cassette are commonly used to throw away odorous waste, such as diapers and litter. In such waste-disposal units, the film-dispensing cassettes are supported at an opening of a bin and dispense tubular film projecting into the inner cavity of the bin of the waste-disposal unit. The free end of the tubular film is closed, thereby defining a bag. The internal mechanism in the waste-disposal unit presses the bag shut, thereby isolating the waste in the bag below the internal mechanism, and capturing the odors in the bag.
However, the refill cassettes are costly for the consumer, whereby it is desired to increase the amount of tubular film per cassette, without increasing drastically the dimensions of the cassette, for instance to be compatible with existing formats of waste-disposal units. By increasing the quantity of bag per cassette for similar dimensions, the transportation costs and shelving costs may also be reduced.
In some instances, it is desired to facilitate the disposal of the waste, for instance to reduce the amount of by-products such as dust created in the disposal.